


Once Upon A Dream

by Muffins17



Series: TWDG Poetic Drabbles [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adult Clementine, Clem as Phillip, F/M, Luke as Aurora, Poetry, Role Swap AU, Sleeping Beauty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffins17/pseuds/Muffins17
Summary: Clementine and Luke are royal, betrothed, unknowing, but both fall in love on their own.
Relationships: Clementine/Luke (Walking Dead: All That Remains)
Series: TWDG Poetic Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816912
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apprepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprepuff/gifts).



She had been much too young to remember the face, 

Of the boy to whom she was betrothed, 

On her eighteenth year, they crossed paths through song, 

Shared a dance within a woodland grove. 

Unbeknownst to them both, however, 

Was that they were each other’s intended, 

That she was not just some hunter he met, 

And that he was not a peasant she befriended. 

And unbeknownst to them both was that, 

A warlock had spelled out his fate in one verse, 

On his twenty-seventh year, he’d fall into an endless sleep, 

A true love’s kiss was the only remedy to break the curse. 

She had been captured, though intended for the prince, 

By the warlock who started it all, 

Must have known that she was the cure, 

Locked her up, chained to the wall. 

Three good fairies had come to her rescue, 

Blessed her with a bow and arrow of light, 

She fought that warlock for her life, for her love, 

With an arrow through the heart, gone forever, in the night. 

She awoke him with a kiss, 

Of true love shared between, 

They shared a dance like the one they had, 

In the woods, once upon a dream. 


End file.
